I See You In The Stars
by Meirou
Summary: Ryoko's POV, sweet story on how even distance cannot keep her undying love buried. Definite Ayeka bashing but with a sophisticated and strong tone. Please R &R!!! I think you'll like it! >^.~


I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its Characters. Stupid Lawyers, are you happy now?! lol please enjoy and as always...R & R!!  
  
  
I See You In The Stars  
  
  
I suppose my life is anything but normal. I am space pirate or at least was. Coming to Earth used to be my biggest mistake, until I met Tenchi. Wow, now that was a day I will never forget. It was probably the best day of my existence, even despite the countless robberies I held under my best as the infamous Ryoko. Sure, I lost it once; losing Tenchi to Ayeka, or thinking I did drove me over the edge. But those days are gone, because life seems a bit simpler now. Yet more complex because Tenchi left.  
  
Maybe it was his way of telling us he needed a break. Maybe it was his way of maturing or leading a normal life. Getting away from all of the loonies occupying his home in Okayama. With me, Washu the insane little woman, that annoying Princess from hell, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami who though is more on the normal side, how could someone not need some air? But to run off to Tokyo to be with the Sakuya? Yuck. It almost disappoints me. Tenchi could do much better than her. Of course he could when he could be with me! There really is no point though to shameless self-promotion. Where does it get you in the end though? Just as lost and probably more confused than you began. That is when you are rejected or completely ignored. But Tenchi was always so good to me. Totally impartial to everyone in the household he was, holding an equally loving piece of his heart for each of us.  
  
But alas Sakuya stepped in. Or at least she did for a time. When the whole Yugi fiasco blew over and life went back to normal, I was left with the same empty feeling as before. When I ran off with Hatsuma, I thought I was taking control again of my life. Slipping in to buildings and space stations unnoticed and simultaneously stealing their most precious treasures was the adrenaline rush I felt when with Tenchi. But without him in the picture, the feeling subsided so fast. It was like a drug…to need more and more of it to feel that same effect. With Tenchi, one warm smile, or gentle touch could leave me with this tingling, joyous feeling for days. I would go here to there and back with Hatsuma, hoping I could fill the endless void in my soul. And then when that disaster ended with me obliterating him, I had no choice but to go home. Soon, Sakuya was gone and the whole Yugi empowerment had been deflated and sent straight back to hell.  
  
And yet, that boy I watched for years remains in Tokyo. I don't know why. So I sit by the window during the day, watching the time fly by as I dream about Tenchi Masaki. At night, I sit upon the roof, gazing at the stars and seeing his face in each one. Ayeka does not love him the way I do. No one loves him the way I do. No one ever could, would, or will. He's mine, in my mind at least. But you don't see Ayeka feeling his eyes on her, or receiving the beautiful smiles he always gives me. No of course not. Jurai blood or not, Tenchi Masaki loves something beyond reality. Maybe it's me. Maybe not. But the feeling between us when we're together…its magical and haunting at the same time. Like a wild demon taunting us with the forbidden thought of a kiss. Something I know will never happen. Not with all those other insane banshees running around this joint.  
  
People think that Ayeka loves Tenchi more than life itself. Well let me tell you, that hypocrite sits in her room at night and ogles at pictures of old flames. But then, during the day, she puts back on that ugly fake mask and dances around like a circus clown raving about her love for Tenchi. In fact, I sometimes even watch just to laugh inside at her insane gesture of love. Her love is artificial, more like infatuation. And she knows that I'm right. So her way of countering my truthful knowledge is fighting back harder and with even more stupidity than any human alive. Not that she's human…I wouldn't go and classify her under beast. I hope you see my antipathy for that girl. At least I am honest with myself now. I realize what is real and what is unreal; what are just exploding dreams forced under constant suppression for the sake of everyone else.  
  
I used to dream. I used to think I could do anything I wanted to do. In fact, I still think that way. But now I know that there are limits, though I choose not to follow most anyway, I know. I am aware that other people get hurt, that they feel and dream and hope for the day when love will cross their paths and enlighten their weary lives. I used to dream. I used to think that life was one big party. I used to think it was a huge buffet, where everything was for free. But you had to pay to get in. You see…stealing all that I did, and cheating and lying. Well it was all my way of taking advantage of what I saw and taking the liberty of taking it no questions asked. One day, I realized that things could be stolen; things could be replaced. But love is something that burns an infinite hole in my heart. I pay the price daily for loving Tenchi. I pay the price of this buffet with my soul. You see this "buffet" is life. It is my life and today I realize that no longer do I have the will to fight. I have no will inside of my to live unless the one I love is near. I have no purpose without love. I have no purpose if not to make Tenchi smile in his darkest of hours. To watch his face light up in the midst of his grandfather's future death, to watch his friends move on. But I would be there to comfort him. Yet, I sit alone on this roof tonight and gaze out at the stars reviewing all the mistakes I've made.  
  
I envision that each star is a mistake against the navy sky, which is my life. And to just my luck, thousands of stars are glittering tonight. That's a lot of mistakes. Those are so many opportunities I ruined or ignored to stop the coming fate I now endure. I didn't know then what love was, or what to be loved was like. Hatsuma and his wild escapades of stealing only added to my torture. I cried today, I cried earlier this eve. I cried thinking it might bring Tenchi back; as if he and I were connected on a sort of telepathic level. My Tenchi did not come home today. He has not come home, nor do I think he will for a long time. But I see him now, in that star there. Shining and glowing, radiating with this charismatic light that almost injects hope into my downcast heart. Maybe he'll come home to me after all.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
